It has become increasingly common for homes to contain voice-operated user devices. Voice-operated devices can tailor their response volumes to the volume of a user's voice command. However, with multiple voice-operated user devices in one home becoming more and more common, it becomes increasingly difficult to coordinate between multiple devices when determining which device should respond to a query and at what volume. Furthermore, matching the response volume to the volume of the user's voice, may, in some circumstances, prevent the user from hearing the response. Manually choosing a device and setting a response volume each time a user wants a response to a voice command may be cumbersome to the user and ultimately make the device response less useful.